A wide variety of cleaning compositions are known for external application to skin tissue in order to remove dirt and unwanted materials. Among these cleaning compounds are the various hard and liquid soaps which may be used for cleaning human skin, especially the hands. However, numerous substances with which the hands may be soiled do not respond to ordinary soap compositions. Examples of substances that are difficult to remove include grease, tar, oils, ink, caulking materials, adhesives, sealants, gums, cosmetics and other non-water soluble products.
While some cleaning compositions have been developed for these materials, the typical cleaners are harsh and can damage the skin, especially after prolonged use. Examples of these compounds include turpentine, acetone, toluene and other petroleum based products as well as ammonia based products. These products, though, often damage the skin and otherwise exhibit a high level of toxicity. Further, if inhaled during use, these petroleum based products may cause respiratory damage. When absorbed through the skin, the petroleum based products can cause damage to the major organs of the body and can have a less serious side effect of drying and chaffing the skin where applied. Thus, it should be appreciated that, although petroleum is a naturally occurring product, it is not toxilogically healthy for the human body. Accordingly, there have been substantial efforts which have been made to find suitable alternative substances for skin cleaning. While some synthetically derived substances have been developed, many of these substances are medically suspect, and in some instances produce side effects making them unsuitable for use on a regular basis.
Orange oil, as a natural product derived from the rind of oranges, has been recognized in the past to have some cleaning capabilities. Prior to the present invention, however, it is not believed that the suitability of orange oil in cleaning human skin was realized. Orange oil by itself is a skin irritant that can cause inflammation of the tissues. When used by itself, fumes from orange oil may cause headaches, dizziness and other side effects. Accordingly, it has not been readily apparent that orange oil alone or in combination with other substances could prove effective in cleaning compounds otherwise difficult to remove from the tissues of the skin. Rather, efforts in the past have been directed to the combination of orange oil with other cleaning solvents to produce floor cleaners, glass cleaners and the like.
From the foregoing, it should be appreciated that the thrust of prior development of skin cleaners, other than soap, have been directed to petroleum based products and ammonia based products and the industry has ignored the potential for orange oil as a constituent of skin cleaning compounds. Despite the long felt need for better cleaners, the suitability of orange oil has thus not been recognized, and the inventors of the subject invention have found success by examining this substance contrary to the direction of inquiry adopted by the industry at large.